Severus Snape and the Marauders' Prank
by Eluceo
Summary: A short interpretation of what happened the day Sirius Black concocted a new prank, and James Potter saved Severus Snape's life. One shot.


A/N: This is a short story I originally wrote for my English coursework, and is my interpretation of the infamous prank the Marauders' played on Severus Snape. I'd really love to hear what people think of it.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

**"Severus Snape and the Marauder's Prank"**

At first glance you would not see anything extraordinary about Severus Snape. He had been a weird looking child, and that oddness had followed him into his teenage years. He had ebony black hair that he wore long on his father's insistence, and had eyes to match.

In contrast, his skin had an unhealthy paleness to it and could almost be called sallow, due to his reluctance to venture outside even on overcast days.

Like all children Severus went to school, and it was there, with all the viciousness that children possess that his hooked and unfortunately rather large nose was noticed. His mother called it noble, his classmates preferred to call it ugly. It was still a favourable insult among them even though they were nearing the end of their fifth year at school.

And this school was where Severus Snape stopped being ordinary and became rather more, interesting. For the school he attended was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And where most children would probably tell you that their favourite subject was Art or English, or perhaps even Maths, Severus would adamantly state that his was Potions. Or that was what he was best at anyway.

Hogwarts School has four houses into which the students are sorted. These houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The rivalries between the houses are bitter and strong, but none so much as that between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

These two houses hated each other with a passion so blind that even if they had tried, the students would not have been allowed to see past the old stereotypes and prejudices associated with the houses. Gryffindor, noble, brave and selfless were seen by Slytherin to be rash, arrogant and stupid, and the Slytherins, cunning, sly and intelligent were seen by Gryffindor as devious sneaks, selfish liars and traitors.

Most wizards unfortunately could not see outside of the black and white view that Gryffindor was the side of light, and Slytherin, darkness. The preconceptions were not helped by the well known fact that there was not a witch or wizard gone bad who wasn't in Slytherin. The majority of the wizarding community refused to recognise the exceptions to the rule that both houses concerned produced.

Severus Snape was housed in Slytherin. And of course, where else would his most persistent tormentors be but Gryffindor. The untouchable trio and their tag-along friend, who called themselves "The Marauders", were the darlings of Gryffindor.

James Potter, their star seeker of the Quidditch team, Sirius Black, friendly and outgoing with the charm and good looks to match, Remus Lupin, quiet, helpful, studious and understanding… and Peter Pettigrew, who was kind of just there, but included none the less.

And though he was loathe to admit, that is what Severus envied most of all. He wanted to fit in. But the person he envied most, was Sirius Black. And there was no love lost between them.

The Black's were a traditional, noble, pureblood and predominantly Slytherin wizarding family. Sirius Black had everything Severus Snape wanted. And Severus Snape was everything Sirius' parents wanted the young Black to be. And they hated each other for it.

In pureblood families, everything was about upholding the family name and image. As far as Austerus Snape was concerned, Black was a disgrace to his family by having been placed in Gryffindor, even though he made it no secret he was disappointed his only son did not have even half the charm, looks or natural talent that the Black heir did.

And that was what Severus was contemplating on the day that this story really begins. On one of the rare occasions that he had been persuaded to venture outdoors, he was dwelling on Black and their latest argument.

He was sitting under a tree next to the lake, thinking these thoughts, alternating his cold gaze between watching the Giant Squid propelling itself lazily across the clear water and closer and closer to a group of nervous looking second years, and watching Lucius Malfoy fawning over that Narcissa girl. Again.

She was pretty enough in Severus' opinion, but she was also a Black. A Slytherin though she was, she was still related to Sirius, and Severus could not fathom why anyone would want anything to do with any relation or friend of his. Even though his father held Perseus and Amatrix Black in high regard, Severus refused to respect someone who had produced offspring like Sirius. In private anyway.

The rest of the Black's were all Slytherins worthy of utmost respect in pureblood society's eyes. Even Sirius' younger brother Severus thought, who was knocking around in the Slytherin lower years. Though there was that Andromeda who had been blasted off the Black family tree for marrying a muggleborn Hufflepuff.

A flash of red in the corner of his eye caught Severus' attention and he turned to see the muggleborn who always tried to be nice to him flouncing away from the Marauders, closely followed by Potter. Lupin and Black were still battling each other with sticks underneath the Whomping Willow while Pettigrew sat and watched.

'Oi Evans!' Potter bellowed. 'Evans wait up!' She stopped and whirled around, red wavy hair flying around her face. Regarding him coldly she then spoke in a tone to match.

'I came over to speak to Remus, Potter. Not you. Now kindly leave me alone I've got things to do.' With that she turned and began to walk away again. But Potter persisted.

'Aw come on Evans. Be nice. Go on; come on a date with me.' Even from where Severus was sitting he could see the loathing written across her face. And it pleased him. His lips curled up into a sneer as he sat back to watch the scene unfold.

'Potter I've told you before and I'll say it again now. No. Grow up Potter and leave me alone!' Potter didn't seem too fazed by this, just chuckling lightly before rejoining his friends under the willow. Severus idly wondered why the normally foul tempered tree wasn't attempting to squash the four boys flat.

Suddenly the red hair was filling his line of sight, and he stood up quickly. He pulled himself up to his not so intimidating full height. But he still managed to tower over the small Gryffindor.

'Severus.' She acknowledged, and waited. She had first approached him on the Hogwarts Express along with the Lupin boy. The three of them might have been friends if it wasn't for the house divide, and in Lupin's case, Black's interference. He didn't understand the deep-rooted hatred between the boys, and refused to see Black and Potter's shortcomings. Preferring to remain loyal to his house.

At least he didn't join in with his friends' taunts, even if he didn't stop them. Lily Evans, muggleborn and in Gryffindor, a double faux pas to Slytherins, would not give up. She didn't see why they should be categorised so blindly.

He said nothing. She didn't move. The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy cut through the silence causing Lily to start where Severus stood his ground.

'What are you doing here, Mudblood? Surely you have someone else to be disturbing with your unnecessary, annoying presence.' Lily looked at him contemptuously before leaving without saying another word. Lucius sniffed and smiled cruelly and turned his attention back to Narcissa. Severus sat down again, his back to the tree. Sirius' earlier taunt coming back to him.

_Black had cornered him after potions that morning, demanding to know why he's been staring at 'Remy' all lesson. Severus had quirked an eyebrow, 'Remy?' Black had snapped at him to shut up, and then put his wand at Severus' throat. He vaguely remembered wondering where it had come from, as he had been watching for it as soon as he had seen Black lurking outside the classroom waiting._

_He had been tired, and instead of coming up with a malicious scheme he could have been plotting for the boy, he mildly commented that Lupin had been looking rather unwell._

_Of course Black had immediately come to the conclusion that Severus was planning to play on Remus' illness to put a particularly nasty curse on him. Black had never known that the two had been on their way to becoming friends on the Hogwarts Express, and believed Severus' tentative attempts at friendship with Lupin after the sorting had just been another way to get at him._

_His face unbearably close to Severus' own, Black snarled at him to keep his eyes and curses off of Lupin. Feeling he'd touched a nerve, and never one to lose an opportunity to taunt Black, he had replied, 'Or what.' He'd seen Lupin disappear a few nights of every month, coming back to school looking ill and worn. And last night he'd even seen him going across the grounds after curfew._

_He told Black this too, and his mouth curled up into a grin so manic it was almost frightening. Almost, if you weren't related to Augustus Snape of course. And then Black leant forwards even more and whispered,_

_'If you want to find out what Remus gets up to every month, follow him to the Whomping Willow tonight.' With one last grin Black removed his wand and ran to catch up to Potter who had been waiting up the corridor. Severus just watched._

And that was what Severus had been contemplating all day; whether or not he'd managed to annoy Black to the extent that he's slipped up and given away Lupin's secret, or if he'd just be playing into Black's hands, and another curse. The last one had left him with his large nose temporarily even larger.

In the end, curiosity won out and Severus found himself hidden behind one of the drapes in the entrance hall waiting for Lupin to come down. He didn't have to wait much longer. Just after curfew as dusk fell, the boy appeared in the hall.

He looked around nervously before heading out of the huge oak doors and hurrying across the grounds. Severus didn't have to see what he was heading for. He knew at once that his destination would be the Whomping Willow. He waited a few more seconds behind the swishy material, and then crossed the hall himself.

Creeping through the door he set off towards the tree. Nerves began to jangle in the pit of his stomach as he caught sight of the slender boy near the base of the tree, and what was he doing with that stick? Lupin had hold of one of the long sticks he and Sirius had been using to battle each other earlier that day, and was doing something to the trunk of the tree.

It stopped moving at once, and Lupin disappeared. Stunned, Severus stood still for a few moments obscured by the shadows of the castle like school building. Shaking himself a little, he moved across the ground slowly, expecting the Marauders to jump out wands blazing at any moment. But there was nothing.

Puzzled, Severus picked up the discarded stick and dodged a swinging branch as the tree came to life again and lunged at him. Prodding at vaguely the same spot as Lupin had, a knot on at the bottom of the tree, it then halted, a branch mere inches from his face. Letting out a breath he then turned towards the small opening at the very bottom of the tree. Almost invisible due to the way the roots folded over it.

Taking another deep breath, and finally completely succumbing to his curiosity, he crawled inside.

At first the tunnel wasn't tall enough for him to stand completely, so he had to stoop and watch where he was going through a mop of ebony hair. The tunnel began to slope slightly downwards and seemed to stretch on forever. Just as he was about to give up and turn back around, he heard faint scratching sounds from in front of him.

Just as he quickened his pace, he heard running footsteps from behind him. It was a trap after all! He was still determined to find out what Remus was up to, so he increased his speed even more.

Suddenly, the tunnel had ended and there was a heavy oak door in front of him. He stopped. The scratching noises were louder now, and punctuated with growls and agonising ripping sounds.

He reached his hand out slowly for the handle, and just as he turned it a hand reached from behind and pulled on his shoulder roughly.

'Snape! Don't open that door.' It was Potter and he looked, scared? Severus had never seen that expression on the normally confident boy's face before. But he smoothed his usual sneer across his face.

'And why not?' He replied haughtily. 'Hiding something are we, Potter?' The boy shook his head in impatience.

'Don't ask questions Snape, just, for once can't you do as you're told?'

'Not if it's you doing the telling.' Came the reply. Potter shook his head again, fidgeting slightly, looking as if he had something foul tasting in his mouth.

'Please, Snape.' Severus was taken aback. Potter, asking nicely for something? From him? For a moment he reconsidered, but then the sneer was back in place, and he reached for the handle again, and this time caught hold of it. He looked back at Potter's face and saw terror etched across it, before a blood curdling howl had him scrambling to get his hands over his ears.

As he was doing this, the door swung open, seemingly of its own accord, and Severus found himself face to face with Lupin.

'He's a bloody werewolf!" He cried, stumbling back.

'Yes Snape! Now run for heavens sake!' And Severus found himself gaping again, as Potter transformed into a stag.

'You, you're, an animagus?' He stuttered, before realising that he should in fact, be running. And he did, without a single look back, not slowing until the low ceiling of the tunnel forced him to. Behind him he could hear the two animals engaged in a ferocious fight, but still he kept going. As he got to the end of the tunnel, he gave a shuddering gasp of relief, and sped up for the last bit, despite his protesting lungs.

Scrambling out from the trunk of the Whomping Willow, he collapsed, and felt tears spring to his eyes as his chest heaved painfully, trying to replace the lost air. He looked up just in time to see the tree swinging a branch in his direction. He rolled out of the way as the branch came down with a heavy sounding crack.

He desperately clawed his way out of the trees range, reaching it just as Potter emerged from the tunnel. He looked up as he prodded the knot, making the tree come to a creaking halt, and their eyes met. Neither looked away as they both sat, trying to catch their breath, coming to the realisation of what had just happened.

James Potter, had saved Severus Snape's life.


End file.
